


Not Going Forward

by shafau



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafau/pseuds/shafau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't go forward, the only way is back. [Drabble, post MTMTE #15. Trigger warning for suicide - of a sort.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Post MTMTE #15.  
> Trigger warning for suicide - of a sort.  
> (Written prior to #16 coming out.)

"Get that door open!" roared Rodimus as Drift and his security team tore at the door to hab-suite 208. "I'm not losing another of my crew!"

The door buckled, and barely waiting for the mechs to peel it open, he forced his way inside.

The solitary occupant of the double room sat neatly on the far recharge slab, staring out of the window. His right hand was raised to his neck, as if to rub at overstressed tensors, the tips of his fingers pressed tightly against the back of his cortical column.

"Ratchet!!"

The CMO knelt beside him, touched his elbow gently. There was a 'slikt!' of something retracting, and the mech blinked, rubbing his neck as the light slowly filtered back into his visor. 

"Chromedome? Are you alright?"

He blinked again, turning to stare at Ratchet in puzzlement. "'Chromedome'? I'm sorry sir, I think you have the wrong mech. My name is Tumbler." He looked around in confusion. "This isn't Iacon. Where am I? Where's Prowl?"

Ratchet and Rodimus shared a glance. "You're on the Lost Light," Ratchet said slowly. "You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is coming off duty and going into recharge. We're not on Cybertron any more?" 

"No... we're a long way from home, I'm afraid. And you don't remember anything after that? Kimia? The Institute? The war?" 

Tumbler just blinked at him again. "No, sir."

He lowered his voice. "Not even Rewind?" he asked, quietly.

Tumbler shook his head. "I don't know anyone with that designation. I'm sorry."

Rodimus stood up abruptly. "Well, I'm not." At the shocked looks around him, he scowled. "'Tumbler' here has nothing to grieve for. Chromedome's starting over from the beginning, the lucky bastard." He turned to the mechs peering around the remains of the door. "Blaster, add him to the list of casualties, and add Tumbler to the roster. I'm sure Tailgate can get him up to speed." 

He stepped back through the door without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if mnemosurgeons can operate on themselves. I suspect not. But if they could - given Chromedome's history of doing stupid things...


End file.
